


Text Messages

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an angsty little thing I wrote last night. It's just a series of texts between Zach and Frankie. It assumes that one of the yet to be announced dates of Frankie's tour will be in Miami (or the South Florida area). As always, I don't claim to know anything as fact. This is just what my head came up with and seemed reasonable.</p><p>I may continue this if i get requests to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Messages

_Frankie:_ You’re coming to the show when I’m in Miami, right?

 _Zach:_                Of course.

 _Frankie:_           Would you want to sit with Nonna? She doesn’t want to have to sit alone.

 _Zach:_                Um. My parents and brother were’ going to come…

 _Frankie:_           That’s great! Do you have table seats already?

 _Zach:_                Yeah. We have a four person table.

 _Frankie:_           I have a full six person table reserved where Nonna will be. You can all sit with her. You could even bring a fifth person if you want. Whose name are your tickets in? I’ll have them refunded and add you all to the guest list.

 _Zach:_                My name…but Frankie…

 _Frankie:_           Thank you. They’ll refund you in a few days probably. Oh, and I was wondering if I could bring you on stage to sing to you again….

 _Zach:_                My family…I mean…

 _Frankie:_           Right. It’s fine. Don’t even worry about it.

 _Zach:_                Are you mad?

 _Frankie:_           No. It’s fine. I said, don’t worry about it. I’ll call and have your seats changed in the morning. Thank you for sitting with Nonna.

 _Zach:_                Babe…

 _Frankie:_           Stop. It’s fine.

 _Zach:_                Babe…I know you’re just saying that…

 _Frankie:_           You mean how I know you’re using your family as an excuse, again. I wasn’t going to make the same mistake I did in January. I know you won’t kiss me in public. You’ve proven that. Maybe Victoria will come and let me sing to her.

 _Zach:_                Babe, no.

 _Frankie:_           No, what? It’s not like you even have a say. It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or ever will be. Maybe I shouldn’t change your seats. My Boca friends can sit with Nonna. She did ask for you specifically though, in case you were wondering.

 _Zach:_                Frankie, stop this. I love you and we’ve talked about all this before.

 _Frankie:_           You say you love me, but since I’m not a girl, you won’t even go on a date with me. Yeah, we’ve talked about it. I don’t know what I was even thinking.

 _Zach:_                I’m not gay, Frankie! You knew that from the start!

 _Frankie:_           Well you sure as hell aren’t straight after the things we’ve done! You said, and I quote: “That was the best orgasm of my life” after I fucked you in the ass the first time. You’re not straight if you like it, which clearly you do. You’re just scared of what your parents would think and say.

 _Zach:_                That’s not true.

 _Frankie:_           Which part, because everything I just said is fact.

 _Zach:_                My parents know about us, Frankie.

 _Frankie:_           Do they though? If they really knew, would you dad still be pushing for you to find a girlfriend and would you mom be telling you to go to temple and find a nice Jewish girl to marry. If it’s not that, then what the hell are you so damn afraid of, Zach?

 _Zach:_                Nothing! I’m not scared of a damn thing.

 _Frankie:_           Then why the fuck will you not just be with me already?

 _Zach:_                Because you always have something better to do than spend time with me an because you’re never one place for more than a few weeks and I can’t live that life.

 _Frankie:_           I always come back.

 _Zach:_                Not to Florida.

 _Frankie:_           New York or even LA.

 _Zach:_                I don’t want to move.

 _Frankie:_           So your cushy life with your parents is more important than me. That’s the real issue, isn’t it?

 _Zach:_                NO! That’s not the issue at all. I DID move to New York. Do you not remember that? We had a couple weeks then you took off and wouldn’t even spend Valentine’s with me. So I flew back to Florida. I don’t want to be second best. I don’t want to have to watch you leave, not knowing when you’ll be back. And New York was way too cold to be worth it without you there.

 _Frankie:_           THEN PROVE IT. Don’t hide us anymore. Stop telling me not to post things that I want to share with my fans. Let me sing to you and actually fucking kiss me when I tell you to. And come to LA with me after my tour. I’m stuck there for months with both my TV shows. I want to be able to make you a priority, but I never know if you’ll still be there when I get back. I have to work, too.

 _Zach:_                I fucking love you. I want to be with you and be your home to come back to. I just need to know that you’ll always be back. I need to know that I’m your number one.

 _Frankie:_           So can I sing to you in Miami?

 _Zach:_                Yes.

 _Frankie:_           You’ll kiss me this time?

 _Zach:_                Yes.

 _Frankie:_           You’ll come to LA with me?

 _Zach:_                Yes.

 _Frankie:_           Can I call you my boyfriend finally?

 _Zach:_                Yes, please. I’m sick of not knowing where things stand between us.

 _Frankie:_           Okay, then. I love you. We’ll talk soon.

 _Zach:_                I love you, too. More than anything.


End file.
